


A Final Posting

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson's last Blog entry on the matter of Sherlock Holmes' suicidal plunge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Posting

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock and all recognizable characters therein belong to the BBC. I make no money from this story.

Some people think it was selfish of him making me watch but I think he didn't want to die alone.

What people don't realize about Sherlock, what I was only just beginning to understand about him after two years of living with him, was how unbearably lonely he was his whole life. His only brother was older than him by such a wide margin that when Sherlock came of an age to really begin to socialize with others the only person who came close to him in intelligence had moved into that phase of life where a person would like to pretend that their family doesn't exist. His age-mates could never hope to come close to understanding his mind works and it is a sad fact of human nature that we hate and attack what we don't understand. Even in his professional relationships he was shunned and mocked by his peers, often to his face.

It was, I think, the reason he held on so tightly to those few of us he felt even moderately close to us. Why he was so fierce in our defense and tried to not be quite so much his usual abrasive self all the time. We few that he made the effort to become more socially adept for will never again have the experience of someone so extraordinary love us so much. 

Sherlock would complain that I am romanticizing again, assigning emotional reasons to what are strictly conveniences but I know better. 

He loved all of us. Mrs Hudson. Lestrade. Molly. Mike. Me. Even Mycroft, for all that they fought like cats and dogs most days. 

He tried to protect me from it but I followed him the way I always did. I alone heard the relief and regret in his voice. It is only fitting that he would want one of us there when he died. That he wouldn't want to be alone at the end the way he was through so much of his life. 

Sometimes I hate him for dying but I can never hate him for the memory of his face as he took that final step. He was an innocent man driven to desperate measures by circumstances beyond his control.

All I can say is that he is the greatest man I have ever and will ever know.

I believe in Sherlock Holmes. 

Forever and always, amen. 

_Posted 22nd June 2011, 2:37 P.M._


End file.
